In Remembrance of the Past
by Amazonian Anime Queen
Summary: Memories suddenly flow through he minds of both. Who is exactly this mystery girl that keeps appearing to Eriol? Why was she so important to Clow?
1. The meeting

**In Remembrance of the Past**

**Chapter One: The Meeting**

Amber eyes glared at him as he started balling up his fists. His glare showed nothing but hatred if not planning his murder.

"Get the hell out of my house." Syaoran growled lowly at him trying not to punch him

"Is that any way to treat your guest?" The Azure eyed boy almost teased with a smirk. One day, he's going to push him to the point where he'll actually murder him. Until then, why not have fun with his cute little descendant?

"Syaoran." Sakura said trying to interrupt him and failing, miserably.

"Out Hiiragizawa, now before I throw you out!" He said as his voice slowly grew murderous

"I am." He said as he started to leave before holding up a finger "Not before I tell Sakura your dream."

At this point, Syaoran didn't know rather to be embarrassed or to murder him. A combination of both would work quite well for him. On the other hand, Sakura was lost in this one.

"Your dream?" She asked confusingly

"He's lying."

"I only lie to save my behind and others."

A young ruby eyed girl sighed softly as she stepped in "I've been in a plane for the past three hours, can't a girl get a bit of peace and quiet?" She asked with a small sigh placing her hands on her hip as Syaoran looked at her for a moment "Meiling . . . why are you here, how did you get in here?" He asked her staring at her.

"On vacation, or have you forgotten so quickly my dear cousin?" She said to him placing her bags on the ground. Her raven hair was out of her usually pigtails and hanging at her waist.

Eriol did a polite bow in front of her "_You was saved this time Li-Kun."_ He thought toward him "I'm sorry to be leaving so soon, but your cousin insisted that I should leave the premises."

She sent Syaoran an odd look as she turned toward Eriol "Oh, don't listen to him. This is the same guy who fears his sisters." She said as she went to sit down

A female with similar features to Meiling pass through his head, only difference was this girl had hauntingly beautiful ice blue eyes. as he went to sit down. He shook his head likely before taking an inward sigh "_Clow, why do you continuously haunt me with your memories? What importance does this have?"_ He thought as he stared at the ruby eyed girl.

She soon caught him staring at her with a light blush "Take a picture. It lasts much longer." She said to him as he came out of his gaze "I would if I had a camera." He joked as she sat back "So, how have you two been doing?" Meiling asked Sakura and Syaoran as Syaoran anger calm down slightly

"We've been doing fine." Sakura said with a small smile placing her hands on her lap.

"Has Syaoran proposed to you yet?"

"Meiling..." He groaned softly

"Don't blame me because you don't have any guts to pop the question."

"I will, just not now." Syaoran said with a blushing Sakura. His gaze soon turns toward Eriol as he has a small grin on his face "You, don't say a word." He threatened him, as usual

"That's no way to talk to your elder you know." He teased as Meiling turned toward him confused

"Elder?" She asked him. Sure his wire framed glasses made him looked a little older, of course, he could be joking. Or this could be the reincarnation of Clow Reed that couldn't be though. Syaoran practically worshiped the ground his walked on, no way he could be him.

"Yes, elder, Ling Hua." He said accidently slipping the last part, why did he say that?

I haven't written CCS in such a long time. I feel like I have the characters so out of character, Syaoran was too angry XD. Well leave comments to make me happy. Or for I can write the next chapter

AAQ


	2. Two Sides of the Same Coin

Chapter Two: Two Sides of the Same Coin

"You worthless whore!" The woman exclaimed as she slapped Ling Hua, whose blue eyes stared past her. There was no emotion there, just emptiness. Her older sister watches in horror as one hit came after the other.

"I saw you with _him_." Her voice was sharp as Ling Hua's eyes widen slightly before returning to her former expression.

"Who exactly is _him_?" She asked almost challenging her as she quickly raise her hand to deflect the blow coming at her. She caught the woman's hand in reflex. "How dare you?" She spoke in a low tone, almond eyes narrowed at the woman.

"Mother, please," Suyuan said trying to intervene before everything became too ugly.

"Stay out of this Suyuan. This is none of your business."

"It is when you do this."

"Suyuan," Ling Hua silently pleaded, "Don't do this please." Suyuan stood there somewhat confused at what to do in response. "As you can see since you are her real daughter, she simply doesn't want to hurt her precious gift from heaven," Ling Hua spat out cruelly as she glared at her.

Finally, after years and years, it was the same thing. She knew she finally came to her limit. Her aunt, she was the source of all her misery, hurt, and pain.

"You disrespectful little wench," her aunt growled out, going for another blow across Ling Hua's cheek.

She merely stared back at her, ice blue eyes looking through her almost.

"How dare you speak to me in that manner?" Her aunt voiced with rage.

"How dare you hit me, you broke the promise you made to my mother!" She yelled back at her as she got hit against the wall.

"Your mother was nothing more than a lowly prostitute!"

"Meimei..." Suyuan murmered, grabbing Ling Hua and hauling her into her room.

Ling Hua shivered lightly as she tried to get out of Suyuan's grip. "Meimei, no, she'll kill you! You have to live, please don't--" Suyuan begged as she tighten her grip on her arm.

"She had no right to say that about my mother, I will kill her before her hand ever touches me!" Ling Hua spoke, shaking still before slowly going to tears "Let me go, I don't care if she is your mother..."

"Do you honestly want to became like her?" Suyuan asked her softly as Ling Hua slowly started to calm down, "Too beautiful of a face to be scorned by revenge," she murmured softly to herself, "And to be hurt so deeply."

"Don't lie to me Suyuan." Ling Hua replied, wiping away the tears.

"Meimei, you know I'd never say anything false to make you feel better," Suyuan joked as a small smile slowly came to Ling Hua's face.

"Thank you."

She knew she was out of danger for now, but for how long? She knew how much she despised her, how her aunt looked at her. Her eyes were the main reason why she often hit her. How they seem to be strong, unaffected...What a lie that was. If anything, she was weak. Not even enough to be considered human, let alone a woman.

Meiling soon found the very same woman looking at her. "Exactly like me..." She muttered softly as she walked towards Meiling. "Just one major difference, you have courage and strength. Something I always wished for..."

Meiling took a few steps back as she looked at the woman in front of her. She looked at the older reflection of herself, confused. "I find that impossible to believe." Meiling said as she continued to stare. "What exactly is the meaning of this?"

"In time, it'll slowly come together," she replied, disappearing as Meiling woke up

* * *

"I got to ask Erio...Hiiragizawa-kun when I get the chance," she muttered holding her head before looking out the window. Every since she met him, everything been turned upside-down 


End file.
